The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator emergency power and, more particularly, to balancing of elevator emergency power.
Currently, evacuation scenarios requiring use of elevators for evacuating large numbers of people from a building are lacking in power features and control. For example, typically an elevator controller selects which elevator cars to power based on a set priority list. For example, when an emergency occurs that requires that the elevators switch from building power to a back-up power generator, the controller will select a sub-set of elevator cars to power based on a priority list of all the elevator cars contained in all feeder groups connected to the power generator. However, depending on the emergency type and location within the building, this approach can lead to entire feeder groups being left without an operating elevator car for evacuation.
As such, additional control of elevators during an emergency when power is switched to back-up power is desired.